El arte del Engaño
by Jude-8
Summary: Por qué las apariencias engañan. Y aquél que creíste tu salvador, puede que nunca lo haya sido.


**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto**

 **La historia está ubicada después de la 4ta guerra ninja. Sasuke y Naruto no pelearon tras vencer a Kaguya.**

* * *

 **El arte del engaño**

La miró con un poco de extrañeza, era raro verla sentada al pie del barrio, o lo que alguna vez lo fue, Uchiha. Desde que se había casado con Naruto, era poco común verla fuera de su casa, aunque tampoco fuera como sí él estuviera mucho tiempo en la aldea.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica saltó, levantándose y mirándolo sonrojada.

− L-Lo s-siento – Dijo bajando la mirada – No sabía q-que había vuelto

El moreno frunció el ceño.

− ¿No te lo dijo Naruto?

La observó bajar la mirada, y apretar levemente los puños.

− D-Debo i-irme – Susurró

La miró alejarse de él rápidamente, con la mirada baja y sin verlo al rostro ni una vez.

−.−.−.−.−

Miró a su rubio amigo, se veía demasiado cambiado, podía decir que más maduro, pero no sabía si esa frase sería la adecuada para describirlo.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? – Preguntó algo brusco

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante su tono.

− El necesario – Dijo con calma

Naruto suspiró con cansancio, entre todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio de asistente.

− Kakashi-Sensei se está aprovechando de mí – Se quejó – Me quedé sin tiempo…

Se calló abruptamente, mirando de nueva cuenta al moreno.

− ¿Qué? – Le pregunto en un tono algo brusco

− ¿Regresaste por Sakura-Chan?

Sasuke frunció el ceño sin querer.

− No

No solo se le había una idea estúpida, ese reclamo no sonaba como el de un amigo celoso.

− Valla

Casi rodó los ojos ante el tono del rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo.

− ¿Dónde está Kakashi?

− Salió

− Hmp

El moreno también salió del lugar con paso lento.

−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Sasuke miró a Kakashi, frente al monumento a los caídos.

− Hmp – Caminó hacia él – ¿Por qué me mandaste llamar?

Kakashi suspiró.

− Tengo una misión para ti, dentro de la aldea

El moreno bufó.

− ¿No puedes dársela a Naruto?

− Es sobre Naruto

−.−.−.−.−

La miró sentada, a orillas de la laguna. Caminó hacia ella con paso lento, que se levantó cuando lo vio.

− Buenas tardes Sasuke-Kun

El moreno la vio fijamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

− Se acuesta con Sakura – Dijo fríamente

Hinata retrocedió un paso de forma automática.

− L-Lo s-sé – Musito

Sasuke caminó hasta ella, tomándola de los brazos, y levantando las mangas de su camisa, viendo los moretones en sus brazos.

− ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

Hinata se separó bruscamente.

− N-No e-es algo q-que le importe

Paso a su lado corriendo, alejándose del moreno que la siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció entre el bosque.

−.−.−.−.−

Le entregó el informe a Kakashi, que frunció el ceño nada más abrirlo.

− ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke asintió, restándole importancia.

− Creo que también agrede a la Hyuga, pero eso no puedo comprobarlo

Kakashi se quedó en silencio por unos minutos.

− No sé qué le pasa – Admitió – De un tiempo para acá comenzó a cambiar, Shikamaru tampoco sabe que le pasa, ya investigamos todo, no está bajo un genjutsu, y no ha pasado algo que lo haga comportarse así

Sasuke lo miró.

− Tal vez es el Biju dentro de él

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

− Pero no ha dado problemas

Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros.

−.−.−.−.−

Caminó por la orilla de la aldea, viendo con anhelo las bancas en el camino, pero ya era tarde y aún tenía que hacer la cena.

− Muéstrame tu pierna

La chica saltó ante el tono brusco que Sasuke había usado con ella, y por qué no lo había oído llegar.

− Eh… N-No debe p-pedirle algo así a u-una mujer casada

El moreno bufó y jalo hacía la butaca, sentándola bruscamente y tomando su pierna izquierda para hacerla subir a su regazo, la chica estuvo a punto de caer pero consiguió estabilizarse. Sasuke alzó su falda sin algún pudor, o eso pensó la morena

− ¿Con qué te pego?

Hinata no dijo nada y desvió la mirada.

− D-Debo ir a hacer la cena

− Fue a ver a Sakura – Le cortó aplicándole chakra

Hinata bajó la mirada.

− ¿Por qué no le dices a tu padre?

La morena no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− No quiero darle molestias al clan – Mintió

No quería que su padre se metiera en problemas, lo admitiera o no, Kakashi estaba cubriendo a Naruto al mismo tiempo que trataba de hacerlo regresar a la normalidad.

− Hmp – Soltó su pierna y se levantó – Camina, tengo hambre

− ¿Eh?

−.−.−.−.−

Hiashi miró fijamente a Sasuke, tratando de ver algún indicio de mentira.

− ¿Por qué no recurrió al Hokage? – Preguntó aun dudoso

− Ya lo hice – Dijo con calma – Pero Kakashi sigue buscando la forma de recuperar a Naruto

El líder del clan Hyuga frunció el ceño.

− ¿Hinata sabe eso?

− Si

Casi bufó, su hija como siempre, intentando proteger a los demás, y aunque fuesen un clan poderoso, no podrían contra la palabra del Hokage.

− Veré que hacer

−.−.−.−.−

Hinata caminó despacio dentro de su casa, era tarde, Naruto seguramente no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Se detuvo un instante al ver a alguien dentro del comedor, pero enseguida se compuso al identificar la presencia

− Buenas noches, ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke la vio desde la mesa, lucía ligeramente preocupada.

− Tengo hambre

Sintió líneas sobre su cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

− ¿Eh?

El chico la vio

− Hazme de comer

Ella suspiro mientras iba a la cocina, esa situación le parecía casi irreal.

− ¿Quiere algo en especial?

El chico negó con la cabeza

La chica preparo algo sencillo, mientras iba hacia él con la comida, hizo una pregunta que casi la hace tirarla.

− ¿Te separaras de él?

Hinata dejó la comida y desvió la mirada.

− N-No es tan fácil – Susurró

− Creí que habías dejado de tartamudear

La chica desvió la mirada.

−.−.−.−.−

− Ella lo solicito ¿Cierto?

Kakashi alzó su mirada de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, viendo a Sasuke.

− No sé de qué hablas

El moreno frunció levemente el ceño.

− Hinata, solicito el divorcio por maltrato

Kakashi no dijo nada.

− Sé recomendó la terapia

Sasuke estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, recordando esa vez que Hinata apenas y podía caminar.

−.−.−.−.−

− Deberías hablar con tu padre

Hinata lo miró, estaban en el mercado, y se sentía incomoda hablando con él en público, alguien podía decírselo a Naruto o Sakura.

− N-No e-es asunto d-del clan

Sasuke bufó.

− No eres más que una cobarde

La chica lo miró con expresión dolida antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de él.

−.−.−.−.−

Entro con pesadez a su casa, poniendo las bolsas en la mesa, casi las dejo caer cuando lo vio sentando tranquilamente en su sala, el chico la observo por unos instantes sin decir palabra.

− Lo siento

Ella desvió la mirada

Después de que la insultara y la hiciera sentir mal le salía con eso, como si no tuviera suficiente con Naruto.

− No importa

Un tenso silencio se hizo entre ellos, ninguno sabía que decir.

Sasuke vio la mano de la chica agarrarse el cuello, indicio de que su dolor de cabeza regresaba una vez más, que eran más frecuentes últimamente.

El chico levanto lentamente y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió hasta la pared, donde ya no tuvo escapatoria

− Lo siento, no debí decirte eso

− N-No importa – Susurró sonrojada

Sin darle otra escapatoria, el chico unió sus labios a los de la chica de una manera gentil, ella se sorprendió unos segundos y después pasos sus manos a la cintura del chico. El dolor de cabeza por fin había desaparecido.

El moreno acaricio su mejilla

− Tengo hambre

− ¿Eh?

− Hazme de comer

Ella lo miro con duda, pero luego le sonrío

− Supongo que no tengo otra opción

−.−.−.−.−

Él se pegó por completo a ella y puso su otra mano en su pierna levantando un poco la falda y deteniéndola en su muslo, ella se revolvía tratando de zafarse, pero el sabía que eso le sería inútil, puso su cara en el cuello de ella y lo besó. La sintió jadear y aferrarse a sus hombros.

− Déjame amarte – Le susurró al oído

La morena lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de estos.

− P-Pero y-yo…

Sasuke la recargó contra la pared, comenzando a besar su cuello.

− Confía en mí – Pidió aun besando su cuello – Entrégate a mí

Hinata lo miró temblando, rodeándolo con sus manos.

− Sasuke-Kun – Susurró

El moreno la vio, sonriendo levemente, besando su cuello y sacándole la camisa que traía. Levantó su falda y como pudo la enredo en la cintura, detestando que la usara tan larga y no le permitiera moverse como quería. Se quitó la capa y la dejo caer al piso.

− Déjalo – Susurro bajando por su cuello – Quédate conmigo

Hinata apretó su cabello, queriendo hacer caso a esas palabras.

− N-No puedo – Susurro

Sasuke sujeto sus manos contra la pared, metiendo en su boca su pezón, dando una ligera mordida, escuchando el jadeo de la mujer.

− Si puedes – Dijo separándose un poco, mirándola a los ojos

Hinata se sonrojó aún más y se removió contra él, que solo sonrió mostrándole su lengua, pasándola por su pezón antes de volverlo a morder, repitiendo la acción con el otro.

− E-Esto e-esta m-mal – Susurro la morena tratando de tener cordura

− Está bien si ambos lo queremos

La soltó, manteniéndolo contra la pared con su peso, juntando su pecho con el de la chica, volviendo a besar su cuello.

− S-Sasuke – Susurró

El moreno acaricio su cintura, antes de bajar su mano hacía su intimidad.

− Hinata – Le susurró en su oído, para luego lamerlo – Esto está bien

Metió un dedo dentro de su intimidad, besándola para hacer acallar sus gemidos, disfrutando de su cuerpo tembloroso mientras seguía moviendo su dedo lentamente, metiendo y sacándolo con lentitud. Cuando la sintió apretar sus manos, agrego un dedo más, moviéndolo más rápido.

− P-Por f-favor – Susurró la chica cerrando los ojos

Sasuke la beso otra vez, tomando su mano con la suya libre, hasta internarla dentro de su pantalón. Podía sentir el calor emanar del rostro de la chica, y pensó que le saldría humo.

− Hinata – Pidió con voz ronca

La morena lo miró con ojos vidriosos, apretando su mano sobre su miembro ya erecto, besando el cuello del moreno. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo con lentitud, para luego incrementar la velocidad al escucharlo jadear en su oído. Le gustaba ese sonido.

Gimió, apretando aún más su agarre y aumentando la velocidad. Sasuke sujetó su muñeca, retirando la mano de su intimidad para desabrochar su pantalón y dejarlo caer, cargando levemente a la mujer y haciendo que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

− Mírame – Le ordeno

Sus blancos ojos lo vieron con duda y expectación, Sasuke le sonrió, pegando su frente a la suya.

− Eres mía Hinata

Entró con fuerza dentro de ella, escuchando su grito y viendo como hacía su cabeza hacía atrás cerrando los ojos.

Salió casi por completo y volvió a entrar con fuerza, pasando una de sus manos a su mejilla.

− Mírame – Le ordeno de nuevo

Hinata abrió sus ojos apenas, dejándolo ver esa turbación dentro de ellos.

− Sasuke-Kun – Le susurró

El moreno salió y entró con fuerza una vez más, Hinata apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero no podía apartarlos de esa negra mirada. Sasuke la abrazó por la cintura, moviéndose con mayor rapidez, Hinata empezó a mover sus caderas para encontrar las del moreno, sujetándose de sus hombros.

Sasuke se separó, escuchando su jadeo de protesta, antes de acostarla de estómago sobre una de las mesas, tirando las cosas que había en esta.

Hinata apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado, cuando el moreno volvió a entrar en ella con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

Sasuke la sujetó de su pecho, haciéndola arquear la espalda mientras seguía embistiéndola con fuerza. Escuchó sus gemidos, que al cabo de unos segundos se volvía lloriqueos, pues su cuerpo pedía esa liberación que Sasuke alargaba cada vez más.

− Dilo Hinata – Le susurró contra el oído

Hinata cerró los ojos dejando escapar otro gemido.

− Te amo

Sasuke sonrió, no era lo que quería escuchar, pero con eso le bastaba.

La soltó moviéndose con fuerza y pasó su mano a su intimidad, presionando con fuerza su clítoris con sus dedos, haciéndola gritar una vez más y arquear su espalda hacía él.

El moreno se movió contra ella unas embestidas más, antes de derramarse dentro, sujetándose sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla, viéndola respirar entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados.

Eran sus días fértiles, ella de seguro quedaría embarazada de su primogénito.

La cargó por los brazos y rodillas, debía asegurarse de eso.

− Vamos a darnos una ducha.

−.−.−.−.−

Entró a su casi con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero se quedó helada al ver sus ojos azules, observarla con frialdad.

− ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó brusco

Hinata tembló levemente.

− Y-Yo… c-con Hanabi-Chan

Naruto bufó y la tomó del brazo con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

− ¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota? – Le reclamó lanzándola contra la pared

Hinata gritó de nuevo, sujetándose el hombro.

− N-No – Susurró

El rubio la tomo del cabello y la obligo a verlo.

− Los vi – Le espetó – Te vi bajo ese cretino gritando su nombre

− Y-Yo

Estrelló su cabeza contra la pared, haciendo que viera borroso.

− ¡Eres una cualquiera!

− L-Lo siento – Dijo la morena asustada – Y-Yo no quería…

− ¿Acostarte con mi mejor amigo? – Dijo sarcástico

Le volvió a estrellar la cabeza contra la pared.

− P-Perdóname – Susurró la morena

Naruto la lanzó al suelo.

− Te voy a demostrar cómo es un verdadero hombre

Por largas horas no sé escucharon más que gritos y golpes en la residencia Uzumaki.

−.−.−.−.−

− Lo siento – Repitió una vez más

Sasuke no dijo nada mientras veía el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, y a Hinata con una sábana enredada en su cuerpo, llorando quedamente, llena de golpes por todo el cuerpo y sin dejar de murmurar lo siento.

Sasuke invocó a su halcón, necesitaría ayuda.

Aunque ver la cara de Hiashi al ver a su primogénita en ese estado, le dijo que conseguirla iba a ser más fácil de lo que creyó.

−.−.−.−.−

Naruto estaba en coma, era poco probable, si no imposible, que despertara. Los golpes que le había dado Hinata habían sido cubiertos por golpes de chakra.

Hinata seguía en el hospital, dentro de pocos días sería dada de alta.

Sakura estaba siendo procesada por el ataque a los dos.

−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Les digo que es un error! – Gritó la pelirosa – ¡Sería incapaz de dañarlos! ¡Estaba bajo un genjutsu!

Tsunade tomó el hombro de su alumna, que les gritara a los miembros del concejo no era la mejor defensa.

− ¿Dice que los ataco por el genjutsu? – Dijo casi con burla uno de los anciano

− ¡No! ¡Yo nos los ataque! – Grito la chica – Digo que por eso desperté en esa cueva

Hiashi se levantó con calma, mirando a Tsunade.

− Quiero hacerle notar que la señorita Haruno – Dijo mirándola con desprecio – Ha cambiado su versión varias veces, al principio estaba en una misión, luego no recordaba nada y ahora dice que estaba bajo un genjutsu…

− ¡Esos son los efectos! – Gritó la chica

− Mismo que su maestra tanto presume que es capaz de burlar, además de que no sabe cómo justificar el resto de las pruebas, la única forma en la que el héroe de la aldea no se hubiese defendido o a su amada esposa, es que conociera al atacante y no esperara eso – Terminó Hiashi viendo al concejo – La vida de mi hija fue amenazada, y su esposo jamás despertará, lo único que pido es justicia

− ¡Yo no lo hice! – Gritó Sakura de nuevo

− Silencio – Dijo el líder del concejo – Salgan, haremos una resolución

Salieron el silencio, Tsunade trataba de calmar a Sakura, pero cada evidencia que ella o Kakashi encontraban, solo apuntaba a la chica de cabello rosa. Ambos querían seguir creyendo en ella, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Cuando volvieron a entrar, se sentenció a Sakura a cadena perpetua en la prisión. Tsunade rebatió la sentencia, Hiashi ocultó su sonrisa.

−.−.−.−.−

Acaricio su cabello, viéndola dormir, ella le había pedido que se quedará con ella. A Hiashi no le había gustado la idea, a pesar de prometerle que no harían nada.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde el incidente.

Esperarían unos más para hacer pública su relación, y después se casaría con ella.

Toda estaba saliendo bien.

−.−.−.−.−

Hiashi miró a Kakashi, analizando su reacción.

− Sugiero a Uchiha Sasuke como Séptimo Hokage

Hubo murmullos, sorpresa en general. Kakashi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

− Es un traidor – Se escuchó en la sala

− Es un héroe – Rebatió – Ahora que pasa más tiempo en la aldea, se ve que la gente lo aprecia

" _En especial Hinata"_ Pensó Kakashi

− Apoyo eso – Dijo uno – Es fuerte, sabrá proteger a la aldea

Kakashi suspiró con pesar. Las cosas se habían salido de control de un segundo a otro, ¿Cómo paso que Hinata y Naruto fueran atacados en sus narices?

− Apoyo la moción – Dijo con pereza al ver la mayoría de votos

Sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que era.

−.−.−.−.−

Observó al rubio en la cama del hospital. Hiashi había pedido que lo desconectaran, Tsunade se había negado, alegando que aun buscaba una cura.

Nunca tendría suerte con eso.

Desde que terminó la batalla con Kaguya, había sentido ese sentimiento de resentimiento hacía el rubio, era tan estúpido que no le dio atención, hasta que se fue incrementando poco a poco.

Lo vio ser vitoreado por la aldea, recibir el amor de una buena mujer, ser _feliz_ , y no pudo soportarlo más.

Él quería esa vida, él _merecía_ esa vida. No Naruto.

Naruto no estaba a la altura de las expectativas de ser Hokage, ni de complacer a la chica Hyuga. Aunque admitía que jamás se hubiese fijado en ella de no ser por ese rubio idiota.

Todo fue cuestión de tiempo.

Naruto no caería en un genjutsu, pero su Biju, seguía siendo un ser oscuro, por más que Naruto intentara contrarrestarlo.

Un empujón en la dirección correcta y Kurama empezó a ceder de nuevo a la oscuridad, arrastrando a Naruto con él, pues ninguno notó que habían cedido. Era demasiado idiota para notarlo.

Empezó a cambiar su comportamiento, sus visitas elocuentes a la aldea a entregar reportes y las palabras correctas, mandaron al rubio a la cama de Sakura, que necesitaba sentirse querida de alguna forma al ver que él la había rechazado.

Luego empezó la violencia. Buscando desahogar esa oscuridad, había terminado por lastimar a la persona más cercana a él, su esposa. Una miembro del clan Hyuga.

Cuando regresó a la aldea, vio que su plan marchaba a la perfección, y nadie podía ligarlo a él.

Kakashi se sentía en deuda con el rubio, el cuarto Hokage había sido su maestro, y él había abandonado a su hijo, permitiendo que lo dañaran por muchos años. Lo cubriría lo más que pudiera, buscando una solución al comportamiento del ninja hiperactivo.

Eso ayudo con el clan Hyuga, y el orgullo que portaban.

Hinata en esos momentos se sentía sola, despreciada, necesitaba sentirse querida. Y él estaba ahí para hacerla sentir así.

Ella cedió ante él, y Naruto los había visto, se había asegurado de eso.

Sabía que la lastimaría, que desahogaría con ella toda esa oscuridad. Él planeaba llegar como un héroe, pero no fue necesario. Hinata se defendió de Naruto, casi al punto de matarlo.

Pero eso fue mejor para sus planes, Hyuga Hiashi no dejaría que su hija pisara la cárcel, menos después de ver el estado de su hija. Inculpar a Sakura fue de lo más fácil del mundo al contar con su ayuda.

En un segundo se había desecho de todos sus estorbos.

Kakashi, culpándose por lo que había pasado, Sakura presa, perdiendo lentamente la cordura, y Naruto en coma, sin posibilidad de despertar.

Además de contar con el respaldo del clan Hyuga, y una esposa cariñosa y complaciente. La misma que se sentía culpable por perder al bebe a causa de los golpes de Naruto, y que hacía todo lo que él pedía.

Literalmente.

Nunca se había sentido tan complacido en el ámbito sexual, y tan expectante a tener hijos con un Kekkei Genkai tan poderoso.

Miró a Naruto con una sonrisa.

− Lo siento dobe, pero está siempre debió ser mi vida

Se alejó de la habitación con paso lento.

Kurama, que por fin se había librado de la oscuridad y analizaba quien podría ser el culpable de la situación, buscaba la forma de hacer reaccionar a Naruto.

Aunque fuese imposible.

−.−.−.−.−

Miró a Hinata que le daba una sonrisa, al tiempo que le colocaba el sombrero.

− Se ve muy bien en ti – Le susurró

Sasuke acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

− Quiero mi regalo por la noche – Le susurró haciéndola ponerse roja

Se alejó de ella, hasta quedar frente a la multitud de aldeanos.

− Soy Uchiha Sasuke, séptimo Hokage, y prometo cuidar de la aldea con mi vida

Escuchó los vítores de los aldeanos, sonriendo quedamente, viendo a Hinata aplaudir con una sonrisa.

Nadie mejor que él, sabía dominar el arte del engaño.

* * *

Y fin.

Un fic un poco oscuro, con algo de drama y misterio. La idea de cómo hubiese sido un Sasuke celoso por la felicidad de Naruto.

Estaba escuchando la canción del Arte del Engaño de Cartel de Santa por casualidad, y vinieron a callarme, así que me puse a escribir.

Espero les haya gustado, y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
